


Sunset Rendezvous

by nohrianscumm



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, subaki is a powerbottom in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianscumm/pseuds/nohrianscumm
Summary: Subaki whisks Niles away.





	Sunset Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys im finally back w a new fic  
> kind of a sequel to my other niles/subaki pwp I May Love You  
> also i forgot to write them using lube and im too lazy to go change it sorry about that can yall pretend niles whips some lube out really fast

"Niles," Subaki said, "I need to talk with you." His wooden mess hall chair screeched across the floor as he rose and took him by the hand.

Niles smirked at the subtle contact. Subaki was still very uncomfortable with showing his affection publicly– after all, affection was just another pesky emotion, another spot on his image, another hindrance on his path to success. Yet his love and lust for this lawless man ate away at him like rust on an old iron spear. Niles squeezed his hand gently. The intertwining of their gloved fingers seemed to fill up the whole room. Voices rang all around them; they were in front of so many people.

"Sounds inviting," Niles said, and followed him out of the crowded hall.

The evening air in the astral plane was cool but not unpleasant, humid like it was trapped in an eternal summer. Niles freed his hand from Subaki's grasp the moment they stepped outside and pressed it flat against his back as they walked.

Finally they came upon a small shed whose back faced a little forest, empty since everyone was at dinner.

"Nice location for a chat," Niles teased, rubbing his hand slowly down his back. 

Gods, Subaki wanted those hands everywhere on him.

"Niles," he said, frowning. "There is something I want to tell you right now." He hesitated.

"Well?" he said, raising an eyebrow, "Spit it out or swallow it down."

His face went hot at the cheap innuendo. "Dammit, Niles! I want you! I could hardly keep it in my pants all through dinner, and that's saying a lot because my self-restraint is unrivaled! I need you so damned much right now!" His tongue felt like lead after saying these words. They weren't right, not something Subaki would say.

Niles planted a deep kiss on the base of his neck, then slowly broke away with a wet smack. "I figured you'd say as much," he said. "Now, why don't you start by taking those pants off, my little–"

"No," Subaki interrupted, "you're mine." He had been standing facing out at the forest, back to the shed wall; now he abruptly spun around and gave Niles a gentle shove so he fell back up against the wall. "You belong to me, and nobody else." His hand flew to Niles's crotch, and he leaned in close to him. Immediately, he backed away. "I'm sorry," he said, averting his eyes and blushing red, "I shouldn't act like– nnNGH!"

Niles had pushed himself up towards Subaki and rutted his hips against his. The friction was bliss.

"You're absolutely right," Niles purred, rubbing up and down against him, "I am yours. Nobody else's. But don't treat me too nice, or I'll become quite the spoiled brat."

Subaki gave an awkward, high-pitched laugh and looked at him with a smile. A bit of the ice had been broken, thanks to him acting like a fool. "That'll be hard," he said, "because I've always wanted to treat my true love to practically everything." He felt odd saying this to Niles; Niles didn't speak the language of roses and fairy tales and moonlit serenades that he had once assumed he would speak exclusively in once he fell in love. Nevertheless, Niles responded positively, kissing softly up to his jawline. "Gods," Subaki said, rubbing his hips up against him. Niles was getting hard, he could feel it. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Even now, there's so much... so much shit I want to say to you, but I should not..."

Niles slipped his hands under Subaki's waistband and began to work his pants downward. "Say whatever you want."

Subaki took a short breath, steeling himself for the words about to come from his own lips. He slammed his hands against the wall, trapping Niles close to him. "Get the fuck inside me," he growled.

"It would be my honor," Niles moaned, shoving Subaki's pants down the rest of the way. They formed an awkward pool of fabric around his legs so he kicked them off along with his boots.

He found a foothold a little ways up, and he pressed his calf flush against Niles' thigh. He let him do the work from there, watching only the light of the setting sun in Niles' deep blue eye as he sunk his cock into him.

It was what he had been waiting for. He filled him up so perfectly, gone was that itch for Niles' body. He let out a contented sigh and began to rock his hips back and forth, feeling more and more in love with him for every thrust.

"Mmm, you're so good," Niles said, pushing into him rhythmically, "I could never leave you, oh, gods..."

Subaki knew that he was play-acting to some degree, but he was approaching a state of delirium from the sheer amount of pleasure Niles was driving into his body, so he did nothing but smile and moan. Niles was perfect, everything he did was just right; he wanted more, needed more.

As if reading his mind, Niles increased his pace. "Please," he said, "let me be yours forev– fuck, I'm gonna cum–"

"Yes," Subaki panted, "Come deep inside of me, fill me with all you've got." The words were honest, spilling straight from his mind to his mouth. It felt strange.

Seconds later, Niles came, filling him with his hot cum, eyes squeezed shut as he blindly stroked his face. He finished with a deep exhale, face breaking into a satisfied smile.

Subaki, still approaching his climax, reached down to help himself finish, but Niles gently pushed his arm away. "Keep your hands up against the wall," he said, voice husky, "don't let me go."

So, Niles took Subaki's cock in his hand and pumped up and down, pushing him further and further until finally he shot his cum into Niles's expertly cupped palm.

He let out a long, breathy groan as he finished, half-lidded eyes fixed on Niles' face.

"That was so good," Niles said, "Why aren't we fucking every single day yet?"

Subaki could only blush, panting like a dog, as Niles held his waist steady and pulled out with a soft sigh.

"What should I do with this?" Niles asked, gesturing to the puddle of cum in his palm. "I could lick it up, but that might be too arousing–"

"Just wipe it on some grass, or do what you want," Subaki interrupted, "I'm assuming you do not have a napkin on you." He looked out at the sky. The sun had dropped since he last looked, sinking slowly beneath a distant crag. "I always dreamed of finding my one," he said, tone falling, "I never imagined it would be you." He had also never imagined ever saying such a potentially insulting thing to the one he loved.

"I know," said Niles, looking down at himself and smiling, "there's a lot to be disgusted by."

"No, Ni–... darling," Subaki said, "I'm sure I'll get over myself in time. Sure, you're... different from what I expected of my true love, and you're you, but... we're together now, and I love you."

This was it, Subaki thought. He had fallen in love. He had whisked his lover away for a sunset rendezvous, but there was no bed of roses, only a worn down shed on the edge of the woods. He was not sprawled over silk sheets, tangled in his lover's arms. Instead he stood pressing Niles up against a wall while cum dripped down his bare legs.

He took Niles's face in his hands and kissed him hard. "I'll grow accustomed to you," he said, breaking away wetly. "We have a long future ahead of us."

"Right," he replied, brushing a sweaty lock of hair off Subaki's face. "I'm so excited for it."


End file.
